Wing Beat of White Dragons
by TakumaAngel
Summary: Six months after the events in Egypt, Seto Kaiba has found contentment again by focusing on his company. That soon changes when the woman with the white hair and blue eyes pays him a visit, only this time she is no vision of the ancient past. She's real, and despite his determination to create his own destiny, it appears as though Seto's heart has already chosen its path for him.
1. Chapter 1: The Maiden Returns

**A/N:** Back with a story I started writing a while ago until my train of thought got derailed. This may be a slower updating story. Not sure how long it will be. Likely not too long. I have no grand plan for it, but I really wanted to write something for Seto and Kisara. Our Kaiba boy never really got a good ending. I began writing it before the announcement of DSOD, so that's when it takes place. I hope you enjoy it.

PS: It's fun writing Kaiba! Freud would have a field day with him! Denial and repression. Sublimation and displacement. So many ego defense mechanisms at play all in one character! Poor Seto.

 _Chapter One: The Maiden's Return_

Seto Kaiba sat in his office on the top floor of the greatest gaming corporation in the world, diligently typing up finance reports for the last few months. His eyes glossed over the data sheet, his mind converting that data into meaningful terms while his fingers flew across the keyboard to finish the quarterly report. He had been so conditioned to this process that it was almost relaxing.

It may have seemed strange to others, but filling out these reports was a breath of fresh air after a long day of work. It was simple to him, easy—and the best part was that he did not have to worry about fixing someone else's mistakes. He was in charge of the finances, and he managed them flawlessly.

He had just about finished proofing the data sheet when the red light on his intercom lit up.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked as he created a folder for the new year's quarterly reports.

"There's a woman here to see you. She says she understands if you are busy."

"Send her in," he said flatly. Whoever she was, he was sure he could get rid of her for the right price before he headed home for the evening.

"Yes, sir."

Kaiba moved the report file into the newly created folder, double checked to make sure it was in the right place, then exited out of his documents just in time for the door of his office to open.

"Can I help you?" he asked absently, shutting down his computer.

"Perhaps," came a quiet, feminine voice.

Lifting his gaze from the screen, Kaiba's eyes widened in disbelief and he stood abruptly.

"You!" he said accusatorily as he took in the long, white hair, pale skin, and big, deep blue eyes of the woman who stood before his desk.

"Hello Seto Kaiba."

The young CEO stared with wide-eyed disbelief at the hauntingly familiar face—the one that had not completely left his mind in the past six months no matter how much he wished to banish it from his memory for good.

"I see that you recognize me," said the young woman, her voice as soft and as haunting as those eyes that seemed to look deep into his very soul. She wore a white, Egyptian dress and matching cloak, moccasins, and silver bands around her forearms. There was also a silver necklace with a blue gemstone that hung around her neck, the pendant resting gently at her breast. Although she wore different clothing, he was sure it was her.

Regardless, the stubborn part of his mind remained in denial. A five-thousand-year-old illusion could not possibly be standing in his office at Kaiba Corp.

"Who are you?" he demanded at once. "And why are you here?"

"You mean you do not remember me?" came her gentle voice.

"Humor me."

She nodded gracefully. "As you wish. My name…is Kisara."

Kaiba's jaw dropped. No way. It…it just couldn't be. "You lie!"

"I assure you that I know my own name, Seto Kaiba. Now, as for your second question, I'm afraid that's a bit more difficult to answer. You see, until recently, I lived a normal life, unaware of my attachment to an ancient legend. I have you to thank for enlightening me."

"What on earth are you talking about? I've never met you before in my life!"

"That is correct. However, six months ago, you traveled to Egypt, playing a part in uncovering the Great Pharaoh's lost memories. It was during that time that I began having visions of the past. Or, more precisely, of my past."

"Stop right there! I've had just about enough of this ancient Egyptian nonsense to last a lifetime, and if I never hear the words Egypt or Pharaoh again, it will be too soon!"

Kisara remained unfazed by Kaiba's anger. She looked at him more closely; no, not at him—through him.

"I was told that you were stubborn, and some even go so far as to call you unkind. But I do not believe the latter to be true. A part of you wants to believe, but the other part is afraid."

Kaiba blinked, then straightened, closing his eyes and crossing his arms with a smirk. "You walk into _my_ office in _my_ company and accuse me of being a coward? If you hoped to endear yourself to me, well then, you're doing a terrible job. But because I'm such a nice guy, I'll continue to let you humor me. What connection do you think the two of us could possibly have?"

"Unlike you, Seto Kaiba, I did not run from my past. At first, I was frightened of the unbidden images that came to me even during my waking hours. But then I recognized the images. They were familiar. You see, I had seen the ancient tablets from the Pharaoh's tomb while they were on display in Cairo. My visions revolved around the sorcerer—or rather, the Priest, Seto. Once I realized this, I consulted Ishizu Ishtar. This was well after the Pharaoh's spirit was laid to rest, and she enlightened me to the events that had taken place recently at the tomb. Intrigued, I let the images come forth, and I came to realize that they were no mere images; they were memories—my memories. Kaiba, I am the reincarnate of the peasant girl, Kisara, the very one who gave her life for the High Priest Seto."

"How cute. Believe what you want, but this isn't ancient Egypt. In fact, you're not even in Egypt at all. This is Domino City, and you're standing inside of Kaiba Corp, the largest gaming company in the world. Fairies and spirits don't exist here outside of holograms."

"I also know that Yugi Muto is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh Atem. I know that Ishizu is the reincarnation of the Priestess Isis. And I know that you, Seto Kaiba, are the reincarnation of Priest Seto. I sense him in you."

"Please, just because some ancient dead guy happened to look like me does not mean we're the same person."

"Then tell me, why do you have the rare Blue Eyes White Dragon cards? The power of the dragon was given to Seto alone, and since you are his reincarnate, only you were meant to wield them."

"You want to know how I got the Blue Eyes White Dragons?" Kaiba demanded, his brief amusement waning fast. "I am the president of the Kaiba Corporation! I destroyed it and rebuilt it from the ground up by myself! The only reason I have those cards is because I had the money to buy them! You're right, I was meant to have them, but not because of some ancient fairytale! I earned the right to the Blue Eyes White Dragons! So spare me some story about fate! In this world, you make your own destiny!"

"Seto Kaiba… you may vocally deny your connection to the past, but I know that you believe that what I say, and what you saw, is the truth. No, you are not the same person as Priest Seto. You are indeed different. But at your core, you are the same." She smiled, a sweet, nostalgic smile. "You may present yourself as a selfish, mean-spirited tycoon, but I can see that deep down, you are kind, loyal, and extremely devoted to those you care for. Those are the qualities that Seto possessed, and ones that you greatly reflect."

Kisara placed her hand over her heart and held his gaze as she continued. "Once I realized my connection to the past, I embraced it. Now, I am not simply Kisara's reincarnate. We are integrated into one soul. I am the past as well as the present. That, Seto Kaiba, is why I stand before you now."

"Because of destiny? Because you share the same name as a girl that died five-thousand years ago? Spare me. You invited yourself here, destiny didn't just magically drop you on my doorstep. Now I've heard just about enough of this nonsense. So if you could do me a favor and leave, that would be great."

Again, Kisara nodded. "As you wish, Seto. But first…" She reached into the pocket of the white cloak she wore around her shoulders and pulled out a small box. "I have something to give you."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and took the small, metal box. He looked down at it, his blue eyes reflected in its mirrored surface, then glanced back up at the woman in front of him. She simply smiled at him sweetly. It angered him slightly.

"Then I shall see you soon."

"Not likely. Don't bother coming back here again."

"On the contrary, Seto Kaiba," she said as she reached the door. "It is you who shall find me."

She left his office without another word, closing the door behind her. Kaiba grunted. Yeah right. What reason could he possibly have to seek her out?

He looked back at the tin in his hand. Curious, he opened it. His eyes widened.

"No way!"

The card inside was an Arabic version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

X-X-X

Mokuba flattened himself against the wall as he heard the door to his brother's office open. A moment later, the young woman stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. She glanced over, having noticed the mane of wild, black hair from her periphery. Smiling, she lifted her hand in a polite wave, but said nothing as she walked back down the hallway to the elevators.

Mokuba's eyes followed her, intrigued. He had heard nearly the entire conversation as he eavesdropped through the door. Was it true? Was that pretty lady really the reincarnation of a girl from the past?

Mokuba had been well aware of the alleged connection his brother had with ancient Egypt, but he had never been sure of its validity. Seto certainly never seemed to believe in it. Mokuba, however, had always been more open-minded than his elder brother. Mokuba also knew that Seto preferred to deny more than he affirmed, so the younger Kaiba was never sure whether his brother had bought into the Egyptian myth or not.

There had been two Yugis, though. How could anyone deny that?

What Mokuba had not known, however, was that his brother's connection to the Blue Eyes White Dragon was supposedly linked to the ancient past too—and possibly to that woman. The young boy thought back to his and Rolan's trip to find Seto in Egypt, and how a hole had opened up in the sky, revealing the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Mokuba glanced back at Seto's office door and frowned. He was inclined to believe the white-haired woman, but he knew his brother would not be so easily swayed. Either way, Mokuba was wise enough not to mention the woman to his brother as they headed home.

X-X-X

He had tried to put the encounter out of his mind, and for a while, it had worked. He had been sufficiently distracted by helping Mokuba with his homework for a few hours, but as soon as the distraction was gone, and Kaiba was alone again in his suite in the Kaiba mansion, thoughts of Kisara came back to him in an unwelcomed rush.

He sat on the sofa in his suite, eyeing the Arabic Blue Eyes White Dragon card that she had given him. How had she gotten it? Hadn't there only been four Blue Eyes White Dragon cards ever created? He owned three and had torn the fourth one in half. The useless one still belonged to Yugi's pathetic grandfather.

Why hadn't Kaiba known that an Arabic version of the card existed? How had Kisara come to own it?

And why had she given it to him?

The memory returned—the memory of the Kisara of the past taking the fatal hit for the High Priest, her spirit sealed into the stone tablet along with the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He remembered the dragon's refusal to obey the Priest when his mind was overshadowed by Akhenaden, and how it fought for the Priest when his mind was once again freed.

As much as he did not want to admit it, perhaps there was some truth to the so-called fairytale.

He stared out of the French doors, out into the night, a scowl on his face. Maybe there were unexplainable things in the world, but he was not ready to accept the concept of fate. He meant what he had told Kisara; he made his own destiny, and he didn't need anyone meddling in his life and messing it up.

Placing the card back in its box, and placing the box in the drawer of his nightstand, Kaiba readied himself for bed. Sleep was what he needed. Sleep would give him distance from Kisara, from the Blue Eyes card, and from any thoughts of ancient Egypt and reincarnation.

Or so he thought.

X-X-X

 _He looked out into the darkness, the eyes of a child whose innocence was nearly lost. The pain and suffering he had had to endure had made him tougher, but he longed to remain a child. He longed to be care-free again, as he had once been._

" _Seto!" yelled the demonic voice of his terrible step-father. The great, red, muck monster rose out of the darkness, its clawed hand reaching for the young boy whose eyes widened in horror and fear._

 _He closed his eyes, anticipating pain, suffocation, and death._

 _What he heard, instead, was a mighty cry of rebellion. He opened his eyes to see that the clawed, red hand had been stopped. He turned, and suddenly he was gazing up at the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It bared its teeth, snarling as it locked its sights on the monster that hid in the dark, the electric fire brewing in its jaws._

" _What?!" came the demonic shout again. "No!"_

 _When the dragon's mouth opened, white light burst from its lungs, hitting the monster and disintegrating it. The Dragon roared, a majestic light emanating from each of its scales, purging the darkness that had held the boy's most secret fears._

 _The dragon met his gaze, and as the boy looked on, it transformed. He shielded his eyes from the brightness, opening them once the light had subsided. He stared, fascinated, at the pale-skinned woman before him._

 _And suddenly, he was no longer an innocent child. His innocence had been lost, but his heart ached with a warmth that he had never known before. She reached for him, and he for her. That warmth only grew as his outstretched hand beckoned her near, but as their fingers touched, she began to fade away._

 _He reached out despirately, calling her name, a name that he knew by instinct._

 _But she was gone as quickly as she had appeared, and she took the warmth and the light that had filled his heart with her…_

X-X-X

Kaiba sat up in bed abruptly, just barely managing to stop himself from shouting to the darkened room. After assessing that he was no longer in the world of dreams, he clenched his fists before running his hands through his hair in frustration.

It was the same dream that had been plaguing him since her visit. It had recurred every night for a week and a half afterward, and he had been relieved when a month had passed without its recurrence.

Now, however, it had reemerged, and Kaiba didn't know why. He had almost forgotten her—left her in the dim corners of his mind. He had other, more important things to concern himself with than the tales woven by a delusional woman.

But a part of him, the deepest, most irrational part, knew that she was not, in fact, delusional. That part of him was aware that all that she had spoken had been true.

X-X-X

One afternoon, Kaiba's level of annoyance with himself hit its peak when he found he had difficulty focusing on his work. Angry that his peace of mind had been disrupted once again, he looked up a number he'd sworn never to call. Picking up the phone, he dialed the number, jabbing irritably at the buttons.

"Hello?" came the voice from the other end.

"What did you say to her?" he demanded without preamble.

"Greetings to you too, Seto Kaiba," replied the woman, her voice tempered with cool annoyance. "And I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

"Don't play dumb with me, Ishizu! Recently I had an uninvited guest in my office who mentioned that she'd spoken to you! According to her, you spouted some nonsense about the past, and it led her here!"

"I assume you mean Kisara."

That name rang between his ears, and he found he couldn't give a verbal affirmation. Instead, he clenched his jaw, clutching the receiver tighter in his grasp.

"I assure you, I did not seek her out Kaiba. She came to me, hoping I could shed some light on the visions she was having. I admit, I was surprised when she relayed them to me, and it became clear that her ancient past was tied to yours."

"That's just it! Don't you get it?" He nearly shouted, slamming his other fist on the desk. "That's all ancient history! It has nothing to do with me, and I don't appreciate being drug into this fairytale again!"

"I'm sorry, Kaiba."

"No you're not."

"Believe what you will, but I did not encourage her to seek you out."

"Of course not," he sneered. "Because you don't have a habit of sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"If you're through…?" Ishizu replied, sounding weary of the conversation and his thinly veiled insults.

"No. Leave me alone."

"You called me, Kaiba. And while you waste your time attempting to intimidate me over the phone, I'm guessing you're struggling to convince yourself not to speak with this woman and find the answers to the questions that continue to plague you."

Kaiba growled, biting back a retort that he didn't actually have. Instead, he slammed down the receiver before placing his elbows on his desk and holding his head in his hands.

X-X-X

Sitting in the back of his limo as he rode home from work a few days later, Kaiba was once again compelled to study the Arabic Blue Eyes card that that woman had given him. He wondered again about its creation, and how he'd never heard of it. If he had, he would have scoured the world to find the card and claim it, just as he'd tried to do with the one held by Yugi's pathetic grandfather.

For as long as he could remember, he'd always wanted to own the Blue Eyes White Dragons. His interest in them came even before Mokuba had drawn him one when they were children under the tyrannical thumb of Gozaboro Kaiba. He'd never thought to question why he wanted those cards out of all others. Were they powerful? Certainly. Not only that, but they commanded respect. But back then, the Blue Eyes was not the most powerful card in the game. That honor belonged to Exodia. Why hadn't he been compelled to seek out the pieces of Exodia and make the previously impossible task of summoning him possible? He'd always had a defiant personality, wanting to prove to the world that although he was left adrift in unfortunate circumstances that led him and his brother to an orphanage, he could crawl and fight his way to the top. Exodia should have been another entry on his list of things to accomplish.

Even now, Seto knew there were other cards capable of exceeding the power of his dragons. The question remained, why did he value the Blue Eyes White Dragon above all other cards? Even while he'd wielded Obelisk the Tormentor, even while chasing the other God Cards, he'd never failed to hold his dragons in the highest esteem.

He knew the answer. After the events that took place in Egypt, he could no longer fully deny the relevance of his past; and yet he still struggled to reconcile the concept of destiny with his own experience of having to claw his way to the top, going from a penniless orphan to the CEO of Kaiba Corporation—all because of his merciless determination and his flawless intellect.

Though he didn't consciously know it, the truth was that this woman was a wild card who threatened to tear a hole in the fabric of his carefully crafted identity. He'd pushed away those images of the ancient past, wanting nothing to do with the possibility that the course of his life may be bound by a force stronger than sheer will power.

Seto turned his attention to the world cruising by outside the tinted window, wanting to push aside those thoughts that kept running round and round inside his mind but scowling when he failed to do so.

His attention was caught the instant that long white hair came into view.

"Stop the car!" he demanded through the intercom.

His driver hit the brakes, and Kaiba pitched forward as the limo came to a sudden halt in front of the Domino Museum.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" the driver asked.

"Fine," he replied. "Wait here for me."

Releasing the button for the intercom, Kaiba reached for latch and stepped out of the car before the driver could walk around to open the door for him. As he did so, he turned around to face the woman walking towards him. In a few long strides, he was in front of her, towering over her, and yet she looked unsurprised to see him and appeared unfazed by his dark expression.

"Seto Kaiba," she acknowledged, her tone oddly sweet, and his name on her lips far too intimately familiar. It made him uncomfortable.

"We need to talk."

She smiled kindly at him. "Of course."

"Tomorrow, six o'clock, my office. And don't be late."

Her cerulean eyes flashed, as though she could somehow read him like an open book despite the rude way in which he issued his request for an audience. She gave a slight, respectful bow of her head.

"I'll be there," she assured him before meeting his eyes.

While Seto himself aimed to always and at all times project an imposing presence, he found himself withering under her gentle gaze. Inside, he squirmed, unable to fathom the depth within it, and feeling as though it somehow served as a window to the deepest part of himself—the part he'd successfully buried, but which was now being forcefully uncovered against his will.

In that moment, his pride clashed with his discomfort, and while he wanted to hold his ground against the urge to turn away and never look back, he took shameful comfort in the fact that he had nothing more to say to her until their meeting the next day, and he could thus retreat back into the safety of his limo.

X-X-X

By the time the next afternoon rolled around, Kaiba had composed himself. He was ready for his visitor, and he was determined not to let her get under his skin this time. Dressed in his white suit and blue tie, he stood at the window, watching the city and waiting for the woman to arrive.

He checked his watch. It was six o'clock sharp.

"Mr. Kaiba, your appointment has arrived," came the voice from over the intercom.

He turned back around and pressed the button to reply. "Good. Send her in."

Not a minute later, his office door opened, and Kisara stepped inside.

"Seto Kaiba," she greeted with another bow of her head.

"Kisara, welcome," he said with a mixed air of both politeness and arrogance. He gestured toward a chair on the other side of his desk. "Come in; sit down; make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you," she replied, taking a seat and seeming unfazed by the odd, conflicting nature of his tone. "I must admit, I'm surprised you asked me here at all. I was beginning to lose hope that you would speak with me."

Seto sat down in his large, black leather chair, leaning back and folding his hands in front of his chin.

"Make no mistake, I called you here on my own terms, not because you convinced me of anything, and certainly not because I feel obliged to entertain you."

She gave a crooked smile. "You're shrewd and brutally honest. I think I better understand your reputation."

He scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ishizu warned me that talking to you would not be an easy task."

"Don't mention that hack fortune teller to me. I've had enough of her nonsense to last a lifetime. Now, let's get back to the reason I called you here, shall we?"

Kisara narrowed her eyes, as though studying him. "Very well. Why did you call me here?"

He leaned forward to open a drawer from which he took the silver box she'd given him. He opened it and pushed it toward her.

"I want to know where you got this card."

"You mean because there were officially only four Blue Eyes White Dragon cards made?"

He didn't respond.

"Years ago, when I was just a girl, there was an exhibition at the Cairo Museum that featured the first stone tablets ever discovered that appeared to depict Duel Monsters. The creator of the game, Maximillian Pegasus, recreated these beasts on the Duel Monster cards. If it wasn't for the discovery of these stone tablets, the game all the world knows and loves wouldn't exist. So for this exhibition, Pegasus hand-painted special edition Arabic versions of some of the more famous monsters in the game. These cards were auctioned off, and my father gave the highest bid for this one. He gave it to me as a gift for my birthday."

"So Daddy got you a gift and you just gave it away?"

"I knew you would return it," she said, making no move to reach for the treasured card.

"Really now? Because if my reputation really proceeds me, you'd know how much effort I put into finding the others."

"True. But I had a feeling you wouldn't take my card from me."

"So why did you give it to me in the first place?"

"Simple. I had a point to make, a reason for my trip to Domino, and I knew my Blue Eyes would catch your attention."

"And what exactly do you want to prove to me? That you and I are somehow soulmates because we happen to own the same card? The fourth official, and now useless, Blue Eyes White Dragon belongs to an old man, so that argument is hardly persuasive."

"You were driven to be the master of the Blue Eyes because your ancient counterpart saved a girl named Kisara, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon was and still is her spirit. She sacrificed herself and her spirit went on to serve and protect Priest Seto…until his death and his reincarnation in you, Seto Kaiba."

"That was five-thousand years ago."

"And yet you found that you were connected to Yugi Muto and the Pharaoh. You've already seen proof that human bonds can transcend lifetimes. Why don't you want to believe that what I say is the truth?"

"Trust me, I was never ecstatic about any of it. And it's not that I don't believe you."

"So…you do believe?"

"Look, I can't deny what I saw. But that's all over. The Pharaoh's back where he belongs, which should have closed the door on this entire narrative. I want nothing more to do with it. It's time for me to move on, and I suggest you do the same."

Kisara's face fell. "I'm afraid…it's not that easy."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you, I am Kisara, both past and present. My past memories have been reawakened, and in order to be fully whole again," she said as she looked down at the card on the desk. "I must reunite with the other piece of my soul."

"You're here for my Blue Eyes White Dragons?" he nearly growled.

She met his eyes and slowly shook her head. "No, Seto. The spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon isn't in those cards."

"Oh really? Then where—?" He stopped as his own ancient memories returned.

Controlled by his father Akhenaden, it was the White Dragon that set Priest Seto free and gave him its life force. Its spirit rested with Seto.

But it wasn't just the White Dragon. It was Kisara. It was her light and strength, bequeathed to the High Priest; her final act of will. That was why Seto was the keeper of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Of course. It wasn't in the cards at all. The Blue Eyes—Kisara's spirit—had been inside him all along.

"I see you finally understand."

He could only stare back at her blankly. Finally, he shook his head. "So you are trying to say we're soulmates."

"I was…hesitant to use that term for obvious reasons…but yes. As I said, human bonds can transcend lifetimes. The strongest of those bonds is—"

"That's enough!" he shouted, getting to his feet. He narrowed his eyes, glaring down at her. "I don't want to hear anymore! This meeting is over."

Kisara stood, and he could see the hurt in her eyes at his clear rejection. It pained him, somewhere deep inside, and he didn't want to fathom why.

"I fear I've said too much too soon. I'm sorry, Seto. I didn't mean to upset you. I can see you need some time." She folded her hands and bowed her head. "Thank you for taking the time to meet with me anyway."

Kaiba was conflicted as he watched her take back her card and walk out of his office. It seemed as though he'd only traded one set of uncomfortable feelings for another. He wanted rid of her because she stirred unknown emotions within him; and yet as the physical distance between them grew, so did a void in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Masters, One Soul

_Chapter Two: Two Masters, One Soul_

The Kaiba brothers sat at the dinner table in the dining room, Mokuba greatly enjoying his meal while Seto barely touched his, his gaze wandering to a point outside the large bay windows. His jaw was set into a deep frown, his eyes unfocused.

"Are you okay, Seto?"

"Hm?" Kaiba shifted his attention to his brother. "I'm fine."

Mokuba looked unconvinced, but he didn't care. Kaiba ate a forkful of his roast duck, but his appetite was absent, and he found it difficult to stomach his food at all.

"I know you're lying…" said Mokuba, dropping his eyes to the table.

Kaiba didn't respond. It took everything he had to take another bite.

"You saw her again, didn't you?"

Seto snapped his surprised gaze to his brother, who looked uncomfortable while clearly wanting to say more.

"What?"

Mokuba pushed away his plate. "I…kind of have a confession to make. I overheard you talking to that Kisara girl a few weeks ago, but I didn't say anything."

Kaiba scowled. "'Overheard' or 'eavesdropped'?"

Ignoring his question, Mokuba continued. "You were acting weird that night when we came home, and…you're doing it again. It's like you're distracted."

"I said I'm fine," he said, standing from his chair. "That woman was no one, and she won't be bothering us again."

As he walked away, the butler entered the dining room. "Master Kaiba, should I save your dinner for you?"

"Do what you want," he replied, stepping out into the foyer and turning to head up the ornate grand staircase. Upon reaching the platform, he climbed the stairs to the right. Mokuba's rooms were on the opposite side of the house.

"Are you finished as well, Master Mokuba?"

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Gerard. The food was great."

"You're welcome. I'll save the rest of your brother's should he decide to want it later."

Mokuba nodded and Gerard left the room. He set his elbow on the table, resting his head in his palm. He desperately wanted to know what Seto and that girl had talked about this time, and what was going through his brother's mind right now.

Was he thinking about her? About the past? Did he believe her? Did he want to? It wasn't like Seto to be preoccupied by some girl, but he had been acting strange, not just tonight, but ever since that day she'd showed up to see him at his office. He'd tried to hide it, and he'd done a good job, but Mokuba knew him too well not to notice a change in his brother.

Mokuba had also been replaying what he'd heard that day over and over in his mind. The more he thought about it, the more curious he became to know if this Kisara woman really was important. He knew Seto wasn't going to confide in him, so if Mokuba wanted answers, he only had one option.

X-X-X

His footfalls were heavy on the pavement as he raced through the streets of Domino. He had to hurry if he wanted to speak to her. He'd checked the sign-in sheets at the front desk and used the Kaiba Corp mainframe to track her down only to find that she was set to leave the city on the 6 p.m. flight to Cairo. It was currently 11 a.m., and she was surely packing her things to check out of her hotel.

He supposed he could have taken one of the cars, but he didn't want the driver to tip Seto off as to his whereabouts. Seto sure wasn't going to be happy if he found out where Mokuba had gone.

Upon entering Domino Suites, he checked in as a visitor, locating her room without too much trouble: suite 300. Funny how it was one zero away from 3000…

Mokuba hesitated with his hand raised to knock. Steeling himself, he rapped on the door and hoped for the best.

When she appeared, an instant recognition passed over her face.

"Hey, I know you… You're…"

He grinned. "The name's Mokuba. I'm Seto's brother."

"Oh, that's right. I apologize, I didn't know your name."

"It's no problem, really. You're Kisara, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. Did…Seto send you?" she asked, looking hopeful.

Mokuba grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, actually…he doesn't know I'm here… I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell him."

Kisara giggled. "You're secret's safe with me, I promise. Though I'm confused by why you're here in the first place."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I wanted to ask you some questions…about Seto's past?"

"Ah, I see." She opened the door wider. "Perhaps we can lend each other some answers."

Mokuba followed her inside, where she offered him some sweets she'd bought from a candy shop down the street. He gleefully accepted as they sat down at the table by the window.

"So, Mokuba is it? What is it that you want to know?"

He swallowed a malt chocolate ball and thought of how best to word his inquiry without it sounding silly.

"Mm, well I guess… I know my brother has some kind of connection to Ancient Egypt, but he won't talk about it. You seem to know, though."

"I honestly know very little of his past life, but I know the part that I—I mean…my past self was a part of."

"So then, what do you know? Who was he? I thought I heard you say something about a Priest?" he asked, his face scrunching up as he tried to imagine Seto in such a role.

"Yes, that's right. He was one of the High Priests that served the Pharaoh."

"You mean Yugi."

"Well yes, sort of. You're aware that the game of Duel Monsters originated in Egypt?"

"I thought it was a myth actually."

She shook her head. "Perhaps I should start from the very beginning."

Kisara explained the origin of the creatures that later became known as Duel Monsters, and the role they played in the battle for Ancient Egypt. Then she began to tell her own story, the story of the peasant girl who'd been shunned as an outcast for her appearance, and how Priest Seto had come to her aid, especially when Akhenaden wanted her killed to secure the power of the White Dragon.

"So you're saying…the Blue Eyes White Dragon came from that girl?"

"That's correct. She gave her life to protect Priest Seto, and she also made him the keeper of her spirit, which was the White Dragon."

"So that explains it! That's why Seto always wanted those cards!"

"Yes. He was meant to wield their light and their power since it was entrusted to him long ago."

"I guess I'm not quite following why though… Unless…" He paused, looking down at the table, and then back to Kisara. "Did they love each other…?" The words felt foreign to Mokuba, especially since they were talking about his brother's past life. Imagining Seto with a girlfriend in any era was difficult.

Kisara looked thoughtful. "There was something there, certainly. I don't know if it could rightly be called love since it had little time to develop. However there was an undeniable, albeit an unexplainable connection between them."

"And…is there a connection between you and Seto?" he asked, squirming uncomfortably.

She didn't reply right away. She studied Mokuba while contemplating her answer. She turned her attention to the city outside the window.

"We are connected by destiny, but I don't know what that destiny holds."

"What do you mean?"

"Priest Seto and Kisara never had the chance to see where their connection might lead. It was cut short, and the ties that bind them still…that bind us… Perhaps they only keep us tethered while our destiny is to remain apart."

Like a tragedy meant to repeat itself. Mokuba had the thought, but he kept it to himself. He also didn't want to entertain that idea.

"You're leaving today," he said, looking around at the room and noticing the suitcase on the bed.

She sighed and looked down at her hands where they were folded in her lap. "I think I blew it. I made the mistake of thinking that Seto had at least accepted his past and his destiny after helping the Pharaoh to regain his memories and take his place in the afterlife. And part of me had hoped…that he had regained those memories…like I have."

"So wait… You really are her?"

"That I am."

Mokuba stared back at her with wide eyes. She was beautiful; she had an innocent look about her; and her presence was calming, her personality gentle and genuine. There was definitely something off about her, but in a good way. Mokuba hadn't been able to figure out what until now.

She was an old soul, he could feel it. Maybe Seto rationalized everything, resisting anything that couldn't be explained by science and common sense, but Mokuba was far more open-minded, and somehow he knew she was telling the truth. He was sure of his intuition now, just as he had been when Yugi had talked about the ancient past. Mokuba's willingness to believe in what couldn't be scientifically explained had been validated when he had seen two Yugis with his own eyes and watched one of them walk through a shining door never to return again. Now he sat in front of a woman who was as much of the past as she was of the present, and he finally understood why being in her presence was so surreal.

As Mokuba's thoughts returned to his brother, he dropped his gaze again. "Please understand. Seto and I didn't have it very easy growing up. We went from life in an orphanage, to living with an abusive stepfather, to where we are now—all because of Seto's determination. If it wasn't for him…who knows where we'd be. I think he has a hard time accepting this destiny stuff because he's proud of all he's accomplished and doesn't want everything he's worked for to be taken from him."

"I see… He thinks his accomplishments will lose their value if his life is influenced by fate. He's a very proud man, isn't he?"

Mokuba nodded. "I guess that's what makes him so hard to get along with. He's fought for everything we have. He's fought to make sure we have a better life than we used to."

"I've often heard it said that it's lonely at the top," said Kisara knowingly.

"I don't know if he ever feels alone. It sure doesn't seem like it. He's always pushing people away. No matter how many times Yugi and his friends tried to reach out to us, Seto always rejected them. I never really understood why. I like them all, and they've been there for both of us."

"Perhaps he's afraid."

Mokuba looked indignant. "My brother's not a coward."

She shook her head. "No, of course not. What I meant was…if your past is as troubled as you say, perhaps he's afraid of being hurt again."

Mokuba mulled over her words before he finally said, "I never thought of it that way… He _was_ treated the worst by our stepfather…and he was old enough to really feel the betrayal of our family when they took everything when our parents died."

"I know there's a light within your brother, and it sounds as though the world has tried its hardest to snuff it out."

"That's for sure." A fierce defiance took over his features as he met her gaze again. "Everyone thinks my brother is mean and heartless, but I know different. Even though we were at our lowest at the orphanage, Seto still donates a lot of money to it every year because he knows there are still kids that need help; kids that have nothing. Plus, he sponsors trips for orphans to visit Kaibaland amusement parks all year round so they can know what it's like to be normal kids. He was always there for me, and he's still there for all of them, too. I've visited some of those orphanages, and to them…Seto is their hero."

"That's beautiful, Mokuba. For what it's worth, I know he's a better man than he presents himself to be."

"You do?" said Mokuba, a little surprised and his fierceness waning.

"Mhm. I may not know what he's been through in this life, but as strange as it may sound…I can sense the good in him; like a string connecting the two halves of one soul. Like the Blue Eyes White Dragon, that soul is full of power and light. I think your brother is lost in the power, but has nearly forgotten the purity of that soul."

"And that's you," Mokuba said without thinking.

A rosy blush colored her cheeks, and she glanced away.

"Ah, that's it! You're what he needs."

Astounded at the boy's conviction, she blinked back at him. "What makes you say that?"

"It's just like you said; Seto's so preoccupied with power that I don't think he can see the good in himself anymore. I can tell you're special, and I wouldn't have blurted out everything if…if…"

He stopped, wondering how to finish that sentence. The phrase, 'if you didn't remind me of Seto' would have sounded peculiar even after their unorthodox conversation.

Kisara looked saddened. "It doesn't matter. I don't think I can convince him. Not now anyway. I've pushed him far enough as it is, and he doesn't wish to see me again."

"Wait, hold on!"

"Huh?"

"Look, I know my brother better than anyone. He's not really one for talking, and he can be hard to convince."

She gave an amused smile. "So I've gathered."

"But if you really want to get his attention, there's only one thing that can do that," he said with a mischievous grin.

X-X-X

Kaiba was typing away on his laptop in his office, immersing himself in his work when the phone rang. Absently, he picked up the receiver, speaking in a half distracted tone.

"Kaiba Corp, this is Seto Kaiba."

"Good afternoon, Seto."

His concentration was broken, and his finger stalled over the keyboard, his eyes unable to focus on the computer screen.

"Kisara. What do you want now?"

"I wanted to apologize for our last meeting the other day."

"If I accept your apology, will you leave me alone?"

"I wasn't finished."

He remained silent and waited.

"I also wanted to duel you."

He chuckled darkly. "You can't be serious."

"But I am. It would be a great challenge, and I wouldn't mind seeing your Blue Eyes' in person."

"If you think dueling me will convince me to listen to this ancient soulmate hocus pocus, you're in for a big disappointment. And if you think you can beat me…well then, you're delusional," he said with a smirk.

"Am I to take it that you're backing down from a challenge?"

He leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. "I never back down from a challenge."

"So you'll duel?"

"If you're really willing to lose…sure, why not? On one condition."

"Which is?"

"If I win—which I most certainly will—then you have to go back home and never bother me again. Deal?"

There was a momentary pause before she replied, "Deal."

"Perfect. Be at the Kaiba Dome tomorrow at noon. If you're late, I'll assume you forfeit."

"I'll be there, Seto. Good day."

"Yeah."

He hung up the phone, scowling at his laptop. He'd been trying for days to get her out of his head, burying himself in data sheets and working on a design for his new duel disks. He'd succeeded—until now. Now she was back at the forefront of his mind and he mentally cursed her back, front, and sideways, especially since hearing her voice pulled a sensitive string somewhere deep inside him.

He didn't like it. He had to get rid of her once and for all. She was a menace, wreaking havoc on his mind and body and making him question whether he was really content with his life. He'd worked so hard to make his company as successful as it had become. He'd thought he'd reached the pinnacle of perfect contentment; until she walked through his door, and suddenly he began to feel as though something was missing—as though his life was incomplete.

She'd planted a seed, and it was rapidly growing like a pestilent weed, creating a shadow of doubt that was becoming harder to ignore by the day.

 _That girl_ was nothing. She wasn't even a worthy dueling opponent, he was sure. Perhaps if he beat her and what were sure to be her unimpressive dueling skills, he'd snap out of the fog he'd fallen into when she'd waltzed into his life a few short weeks ago. Seto Kaiba was a powerful man after all, and he didn't keep company with losers. She wouldn't be a challenge—not in the slightest—and when she lost, it would only prove that she was unworthy of occupying a space in his life or in his mind.

X-X-X

The dome had been opened, the dueling platform raised beneath the sunny skies above, and on the platform stood the dome's revered owner as he waited for his challenger to arrive. His arms were crossed, his white coat tails dancing in the wind around him.

Below the platform, Mokuba stood watching his brother with curiosity and admiration. He hadn't told Seto that he'd spoken with Kisara, or that this duel had been his idea. Still, he was intrigued to watch the duel unfold and to see whether it would have any impact on Seto at all.

Mokuba turned his head, and Seto's eyes narrowed as he saw the flowing white hair of his opponent as she walked through the large doors into the wide open dueling arena. He didn't say a word to her as she ascended the stairs to the platform and stood opposite him.

Kaiba hated the way his body reacted to her; as though the distance between them was unacceptable and he needed to be closer. His scowl deepened as he appraised her before speaking at last "So you decided to show up."

"It would be rude of me not to."

"Either way, you've taken it upon yourself to waste my time." He extended his arm, activating his Duel Disk. "So let's get this over with so you get out of my life for good."

"As you wish, Seto," said Kisara, doing the same and inserting her deck.

"Ladies first," said Kaiba with a smug grin, figuring he'd at least humor her.

"My pleasure, Seto."

Mokuba remained silent as he watched the duel begin, hoping that something good came of all this, and that he hadn't made a mistake by interfering in what was ultimately not even his business to begin with.

Kisara looked down at her hand, her expression giving nothing away. "I play Dwarf Star Dragon Planeter in attack mode [ATK 1700]. I also play two face-down cards and end my turn. But not before my dragon's special ability allows me to add a Level 7 Light attribute monster from my deck to my hand. I think I'll choose my Arkbrave Dragon, and then I'll turn it over to you."

"Heh, not bad," he replied, drawing his card. "But I'm afraid it won't be good enough. Try this! Assault Wyvern! [ATK 1800] I'll lay down a face-down of my own, just to keep you guessing."

"So be it."

Kisara had a hunch that Kaiba's face-down was a trap card. She was also aware of Assault Wyvern's special ability. Thinking carefully about her options, she decided she'd wait to spring his trap and play one of her own.

"I'll place The White Stone of Ancients in defense mode [DEF 500]. That's all for now."

"Is that all you've got? I was hoping you'd be more of a challenge. On the other hand…I knew you wouldn't be."

"Don't count me out just yet," she replied with a good-natured smile.

"Yeah, whatever." He drew his card and smirked. "Prepare yourself, because I'm taking you down! By revealing the Blue Eyes White Dragon in my hand, I can special summon Blue Eyes Alternative Dragon! [ATK 3000] Now I'll have my Assault Wyvern attack your White Stone of Ancients!"

Assault Wyvern's talons latched on to Kisara's stone and cracked it. It vanished from the field instantly.

"And since he succeeded in destroying your monster, I can sacrifice him to summon…The Blue Eyes White Dragon! [ATK 3000]" He laughed. "You wanted to see my Blue Eyes'? Tell me, how do they look up close and personal?"

Mokuba wondered how Kisara would get out of her predicament since she was now staring down two Blue Eyes, but she only smiled.

"Once again, your reputation precedes you. You handle those dragons quite well. But I should thank you for more than just your show-and-tell, because when you destroyed my Stone of Ancients, you activated its special ability. When it's sent to the graveyard, I'm able to special summon one 'Blue Eyes' monster from my deck."

"What? That card is useless to you! You don't have a Blue Eyes in your deck!"

"Oh contraire, Seto. I have this: Blue Eyes Spirit Dragon! [ATK 2500]"

A white light burst from Kisara's deck, one so radiant that it blinded Kaiba momentarily. Upon regaining his sight, his jaw slackened and his eyes grew wide as he stared up at the bright scales of the dragon she'd just summoned. Mokuba also stared up at her new monster in disbelief, and he wondered again if all she'd said had been true.

"What is that!?" demanded Kaiba.

"Surprised that I have an official 'Blue Eyes' card of my own?"

He growled in anger. "How dare you! Only I am worthy of wielding the Blue Eyes!"

"The fact that I have one staring you down is a powerful counterargument."

"Is that so? Then in that case, I'll destroy it! Go, Blue Eyes Alternative Dragon! White Lightning!"

Her dragon was destroyed, and she took 500 points of damage.

"You activated my trap: Wish of Final Effort! Now I gain Life Points equal to the attack points of my destroyed Monster!" [LP 6000].

"Good, because you're going to need them. Now, Blue Eyes White Dragon, destroy her Dwarf Star Dragon!"

Kisara took the hit, taking another 1300 points of damage. [LP 4700]

"Your second-rate dragon is gone, and now you have no defense!"

"That's just what I was hoping you'd do. I activate my second trap: Cross Heart! Since I took battle damage, I get to take control of your attacking monster."

"What?!"

"Ah, no way!" said Mokuba.

"Come to me, Blue Eyes White Dragon." The monster in question took wing, moving to guard its new master.

Visions from the past took hold of Kaiba: the Blue Eyes White Dragon that destroyed the village that had captured the young Egyptian boy; the glowing eyes of the Kisara of the past as she released the power within her soul; the dragon within her being pulled from her body via the Millennium Rod and sealed into its stone tablet. He shook his head to erase those images. Real or not, that was all in the past, and it had no bearing on his future.

"You'll pay for that," he said as he set a card face-down and ended his turn.

"I suppose we shall see." She decided it was time to spring his trap. "I play Maiden with Eyes of Blue. [ATK 0]"

Kaiba looked from her new monster back to Kisara, struck by the resemblance between the two. More flashbacks returned to him, the face of the peasant girl he'd met in the alleyway in Egypt. He mentally shook himself, growling in agitation at the intrusive thoughts.

"Then I'll attack with my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

No. He wouldn't let her brainwash him. "Activate: Tyrant Wing! This gives my dragon an extra 400 attack points, which is more than enough to destroy your Blue Eyes."

Her monster was sent to the graveyard and her Life Points dropped to 4300. She set a face-down and called it a turn.

"Get ready, because it's my turn now, and the only monster you have out has 0 attack points while my dragon can attack twice in one turn thanks to Tyrant Wing. But first, I summon Sword of Soul [ATK 0], then I play White Dragon Ritual to summon Paladin of White Dragon! [ATK 1900] And because Sword of Soul was removed from the field, its special ability allows me to increase another of my monster's attack points by 1000. Now my Blue Eyes Alternative Dragon's attack power rises to 4400!

"But wait, there's more. I use Paladin's ability, sacrificing him to summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck! Come on out, Blue Eyes! [ATK 3000]"

The dragon's call echoed through the arena as it came out to join its master.

"Lucky for you, my new monster can't attack this turn. But my other one…gets two attacks! Go, Alternative Dragon! Crush her Maiden now!"

"Not so fast, Seto! My Maiden has a special ability of her own. Once per turn, I can negate your attack. She also switches battle position [DEF 0], and I can now special summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard!"

"No!"

Mokuba stared up at the field in astonishment.

"Yes! Say hello to our old friend." Kaiba's first Blue Eyes returned to her field in attack position. [ATK 3000]

He wouldn't let her continue to hold onto his dragon, and if he couldn't get it back, then he would destroy it so that it couldn't be used against him.

"You look shaken, Seto. It appears as though you resent having your favorite monster fighting against you."

"Are you taunting me?!"

"Not at all. It was an honest inquiry. Think about it; why would it bother you so much of they were merely cards?"

He had no response, and his little brother looked nervously between the pair.

"It's because they're more than that, and you know it. And like it or not, I am also the rightful wielder of the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Your mind games won't work on me, so can it! Don't forget I have a second attack that can wipe your Maiden out so she can't use her ability again once I destroy your dragon."

Her Maiden with Eyes of Blue was destroyed, but she activated her face-down. "Oasis of Dragon Souls! This card allows me to return my Maiden to the field in defense position. [DEF 0]"

"Big deal. I'll crush it next turn. But since I used Tyrant Wing to destroy a monster this turn, it's unequipped from my Alternative Dragon and sent to the Graveyard." [ATK 4000]

"We'll see. I play Pot of Greed. Then I'll set one card face-down and play this: Change of Heart!"

He clenched his fists in anger. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Afraid not. I get to take control of one of your monsters until the end of my turn, and I choose…you Blue Eyes Alternative Dragon."

Kaiba watched in horror (his brother looking on in amazement and wonder) as another of his precious dragons abandoned him, their presence on _her_ side of the field mocking him.

"While I have him, I think I'll go ahead and use him to attack your Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Kaiba grunted as he was hit with the backlash from his own monster's attack, his Life Points dropping to 3000.

"And now that you're wide open, I think I'll have my other Blue Eyes attack!"

"You won't win that easily! Reveal, Shadow Spell! This trap card stops your dragon in its tracks, weakening it by 700 points! [ATK 2300] It also can't change its battle position!"

Unfazed, Kisara simply stated, "I'll switch my Maiden to attack mode [ATK 0]. My turn ends here."

"And now that it does, my Blue Eyes Alternative Dragon returns to me! Nice try…" he said, his dragon rising, circling the platform, then landing before its rightful owner once more.

From the sidelines, Mokuba silently commended her ability to take control of and properly use the Blue Eyes cards. Though, looking at his brother, he could see that Seto was growing more irritated with every round that didn't pan out the way he wanted it to. Mokuba couldn't blame him: outside of Yugi and Pegasus, Seto had never lost a duel. He was flawless in the exacution of how he played his cards, but for some reason, this Kisara was not only able to stand toe-to-toe with him: she was winning.

"I draw," said Kaiba. "Now it's my turn to play Pot of Greed." He looked at the cards he'd drawn and smirked. "From my hand, I play Silent Doom, which lets me bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon in defense mode. Unfortunately, he can't attack, but I have a way around that. By playing Cost Down, I can decrease the level of a monster in my hand by two, and the monster I choose is my third Blue Eyes White Dragon. By sacrificing my useless one, I can summon one that _can_ attack you! Let's try this again, shall we? Go, attack her Maiden!"

Kisara used its ability to negate his first attack, but she was unable to negate the second, and her Maiden was destroyed.

"Now when I destroy your Blue Eyes next turn, you won't be able to bring him back."

Ignoring him, she drew her card. "I activate Graceful Charity. I can draw three cards as long as I discard two." She drew Pot of Duality, Exchange of the Spirit, and Priestess with Eyes of Blue. She discarded her Priestess and her Arkbrave Dragon. "I place a face-down, and that's all for now."

"Not much else you can do. My draw." Instead of playing the card he'd just pulled, he decided to go straight to his Battle Phase. "Now I'll attack you with my Blue Eyes Alternative Dragon!"

"Hold on! I have a trap. It's called Unbreakable Spirit, and when you declare and attack while I only have one monster on the field, that monster gains the attack points of the attacking monster. Which means, even though he's in chains, his attack points rise to 5300 until the end of this turn!"

Her dragon opened its mouth to attack with a mighty cry. Kaiba's life points plummeted to 500, his Blue Eyes Alternative Dragon destroyed.

"Maybe I can't attack you with my other Blue Eyes, but I can still play this: White Lightning! It's a spell card that deals direct damage to you equal to the original attack power of my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Kisara's Life Points were now 1300.

He laughed cynically. "It was a valiant effort, I'll give you that. Bur your little charade is almost over, and I promise that this turn will be your last."

Kisara drew her card. "I play Pot of Duality. Now I can look at the top 3 cards of my deck. I choose one of them to add to my hand, and the other two are sent to the Graveyard."

"Yeah, so hurry up already," said Seto. Mokuba was nervous, not sure whether he should root for his brother or the woman opposite him who could possibly be the key to opening Seto up to the person Mokuba knew he could be—if only he had a reason.

Kisara's face was impassive. "It looks as though you're right. This turn _will_ be my last," she said, setting two face-down cards and closing her eyes.

Taking her words as an admission of inferiority and defeat, he moved to make his draw. "It's about time you admitted that I'm the superior dualist!"

"Not so fast. I activate a face-down: Exchange of the Spirit. Now we must each swap the cards in our decks with the ones in our Graveyards."

Seto froze momentarily, taken aback by her move. Rattled, he obliged the directions on the card, remembering the last time he'd had that very card played against him. It was his Blue Eyes that had allowed him a victory over Ishizu. That was also when those visions of the past had started to haunt him… Visions of Kisara and the Blue Eyes' stone tablet.

No! That was all ancient history, and he was going to prove it once and for all!

He drew his card and smirked. "It makes no difference. The duel ends here! I summon Battle Ox! [ATK 1700] Now, Blue Eyes, take down her chained dragon!"

"I activate my second face-down: Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can negate your attack." [LP 300].

Kaiba growled at being foiled again. "You're only holding off the inevitable!"

"Wrong. Because now that I have fewer than 1000 Life Points, I can activate this: my final face-down, Last Turn."

"Argh, no! Not that!"

"Yes. Now I choose one monster on my side of the field, and all other cards on both sides get sent to the Graveyard."

Kaiba's fists shook in outrage as his dragon was destroyed, and hers was free of his Shadow Spell, its attack points rising to its original 3000.

"You dare defile my Blue Eyes again?!"

"I'm sorry, Seto…" she said, her eyes and her expression conveying her deepest sincerity. "But now you get to choose any monster from your deck and summon it to the field."

She knew exactly which one he would choose, too, and that was what she was counting on.

"Fine! If that's the way you want to play, you won't get rid of my Blue Eyes' so easily! Come back to the field, Blue Eyes White Dragon! [ATK 3000]" he called, summoning the second one that had been placed back into his deck with Exchange of the Spirit.

Now there were two identical dragons standing face-to-face with equal attack power, their brilliant scales shining in the sunlight that graced them from above. Mokuba watched, transfixed on the match and the final showdown.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you what happens next," she said with an oddly serene smile.

"Our monsters do battle, and the last one standing wins the duel!"

"That's right… This is it…Seto."

"Yes, it is!"

Together, they called, "Blue Eyes White Dragon: White Lightning Attack!"

The white light blinded the pair, and while Kaiba was desperate for a miracle that would somehow leave his Blue Eyes standing, Kisara refused to entertain such irrational thoughts, knowing exactly how the battle would end.

When the dust settled and the light dimmed, they opened their eyes to find that both dragons had indeed been destroyed, white sparkles raining down on the field like radiant, sparkling snowflakes.

Kisara could see Kaiba standing on the other side of the dueling platform, stunned speechless with slack jaw and wide eyes that couldn't seem to comprehend the scene that had just unfolded before him. On the sidelines, Mokuba's face mirrored his brother's.

"No…" Kaiba murmured to himself. "My Blue Eyes…"

He was so lost to incomprehension and disbelief that he barely registered when his opponent approached him. When his eyes at last focused on her, he could only ask, "Why would you do that?"

She pinned him with a gentle gaze as she stopped right before him.

"Seto… I didn't want to beat you. I wanted to show you the truth. We're one in the same, you and I, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon is what binds us." She held something out to him, and he took it. "Thank you, Seto. I hope this isn't the last we see of each other."

Kaiba watched her walk away, staring after her as she walked back out of the dueling arena. His brother had run up onto the platform to stand beside him, he too focused on the mysterious woman as she faded from view.

Kaiba looked down at the card in his hand. It was his Blue Eyes—but there was something beneath it. Moving the second card out so that he could see it, he was stunned. It was her Maiden with Eyes of Blue.

 _Kisara._

 **A/N:** Yes, I'm aware that this duel was probably crap, but you know what, it took me hours to look up the cards and to try to script it, and man was it hard! I'm so glad I don't write duels for the show. So please don't bash it, just take it for what it is, because I legit tried my hardest! D: I don't play the card game because I could never read the cards, but I do play Duel Links when it wants to work. Long story short, I'm not up on all the cards in the game. I gave it my best go!


	3. Chapter 3: Change of Heart

_Chapter Three: Change of Heart_

Kaiba programed his duel computer with the cards Kisara had had in her deck, hoping to find a weakness that would allow him to beat her. Without the Maiden with Eyes of Blue, the computer lost, but with that card, his duels always ended in a draw. Even when he removed Last Turn from the duel computer's deck, the result of the battle was always the same if Maiden with Eyes of Blue was present in its deck. If both he and the computer possessed a copy of the Maiden card, they still ended with a draw.

It frustrated him. One card shouldn't make that much of a difference. He should be able to beat it regardless.

Mokuba watched silently as Seto programed the duel computer with a different deck and added the Maiden with Eyes of Blue to it. In this new deck, there was no way the computer could take control of his dragons.

He played Kaibaman, sacrificing it to summon his Blue Eyes White Dragon. It stared down the Maiden with Eyes of Blue, and Kaiba smirked.

"Go, Blue Eyes! Destroy her!"

The dragon didn't respond. He looked up at his beast and frowned. "What are you waiting for? Get her, now!"

In the control room, Mokuba heard the console begin to beep, a button on the far right blinking.

" _Error. Error. Error."_

Mokuba tried to fix the problem, but nothing he tried made any difference. Pushing the button on the microphone, he called down to his brother.

"Seto, the program isn't responding."

"Then shut it down!"

Mokuba attempted to terminate the system in order to reboot it, but it still would not respond.

"It's not working!"

The Blue Eyes gave a mighty cry before it vanished altogether, the lights in the lab switching off as the computer crashed. The blue emergency lights kicked on, and Kaiba glared down at his duel disk.

"Impossible. There must be a glitch in the program."

Surely that was it. That had to be the only explanation. Still, it irked him to think that his system was faulty. Kaiba Corp's technology was state of the art. There were no bugs or glitches. Perhaps he needed to fire someone on his tech team, because clearly they weren't doing their job correctly.

Seto set to fixing it himself to ensure it was done right. Once the computer was back online, he began his duel again. Once again, Kaiba brought out his Blue Eyes White Dragon to face the Maiden with Eyes of Blue.

"Let's try this again. Attack it, Blue Eyes!"

His dragon lifted its head, its haunting roar reverberating around the laboratory, but instead of attacking, the hologram glitched the dragon out of existence, the computer crashing yet again. The duel computer ejected the cards from its slots, one flying out and landing at Kaiba's feet. He looked down at it with wide, disbelieving eyes. He dropped his arm, the only monster card on his duel disk falling to the floor beside the Maiden.

X-X-X

"This doesn't make any sense," he muttered, pacing back and forth in his rooms, the hour nearly midnight. "My computer never crashes. My software and hardware are all cutting edge technology. Everything was working perfectly until… No, it can't be."

He glanced at his Blue Eyes cards and the Maiden with Eyes of Blue that lay on the table beside his window.

 _Could it?_

"Of course it couldn't! They're just cards! So why…?"

His dragon's call echoed in his memory—a cry of protest before it vanished, refusing to attack.

But it wasn't refusal. _They were just cards!_

Kaiba sunk down into a chair, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. If they really were just cards, why did they seem to be playing tricks on his mind? And if Kisara was just some girl, why couldn't he get her out of his head?

X-X-X

The next afternoon, Kaiba wandered aimlessly around Domino, needing an escape and a way to clear his puzzled mind. The cards were on his person since he was, for reasons he couldn't fathom, unable to part with them after his duel with Kisara more than a week earlier. Yet, the further he walked, the more agitated he became, and he didn't want to contemplate why.

It was as though a bucket of cool, soothing water had doused the angry fire inside him as soon as he saw her sitting on the edge of the fountain in the square with her back to him while she fed the pigeons. The muscles in his temples twitched in annoyance at his reaction to the mere sight of her, and his agitation with himself only grew when he didn't have the will power to turn around and walk the other way instead of making his way straight for her.

What was she still doing in Domino? Shouldn't she have returned home by now? Despite his irritation, he couldn't bury his curiosity. As he rounded the fountain with crossed arms, one eyebrow lifted questioningly.

Kisara turned her attention from the pigeons, tilting her head in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Good afternoon, Seto," she greeted pleasantly.

He surprised even himself when his words were absent of their usual scathing undertone.

"Why are you still here?"

She threw another handful of crumbs for the birds, watching them hurry to gobble up as many as quickly as they could.

"I've actually been thinking of staying." She glanced up at him from the corner of her eye to watch the confusion play across his face before she smiled. "My pale skin has never done me many favors in the desert," she explained. "I've been enjoying the climate here in Domino."

"Heh, I guess that makes sense…" he replied. He didn't quite think that was the entire truth, but he didn't press her on it.

"What brings you out and about from your glass tower?"

The corners of his mouth turned down as he stared blankly at the shops some distance in front of them. She waited for him to give some sort of response, but he never did. After some time, he spoke a level command that came out sounding more like an invitation.

"Come with me."

Before she could register his words, he was walking off toward a corner of the square. Kisara stood slowly, her eyes watching him without comprehension before she was finally able to follow. He led her down a lengthy street before making a right onto one lined with more picturesque trees and shops. For a while, Kisara said nothing, but the longer they walked, the more her curiosity got the better of her.

Afraid to disrupt the oddly peaceful demeanor that Kaiba had thus far allowed her to witness, she spoke up in a little more than a whisper.

"Where…where are we going?"

He didn't answer, but a few moments later, he stopped, his attention on the café in front of them, the outdoor sitting area of which was quite expansive and encapsulated by a low, decorative iron gate. It was at the end of a line of shops, and the sitting area wrapped around into the empty space between the buildings which was done up with tasteful landscaping, from trees to shrubs and flowers.

Kisara took in the sight of the café before looking up to Kaiba.

"Why are we…?"

He glanced down at her, but his expression was unreadable. Instead of answering, he led the way into the outdoor sitting area, navigating to one of the corners near the back with ease. A flick of his eyes invited her to sit down at one of the tables, and after a moment's hesitation, she obliged. He sat down across from her. The waiter wasn't far behind them, and he set two menus out for them with a polite word of welcome before heading off to do the same for another pair of visitors.

"Order whatever you want," said Kaiba, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms and legs.

Kisara opened her mouth to speak, but wasn't able to voice the questions that floated behind her cerulean eyes, and so she quickly closed it. She glanced down at the menu and noted the prices.

"But Seto—"

"Don't worry about it."

She bit her lip to keep from protesting further. She knew from rumors that Seto Kaiba was not an openly generous person, but after her conversation with his younger brother, she was aware that his acts of generosity were done behind closed doors. Still, she wondered why he was being so kind to her now when he'd seemed so upset by her presence before. And while it was crystal clear that expensive tea would not break Kaiba's bank account, she still didn't understand why he'd want to waste his money on her.

Perhaps her words, as well as their duel, had gotten through to him after all. Here she'd kept thinking it would all be a lost cause.

When the waiter returned, she ordered a chamomile tea. He didn't ask Seto what he wanted, but nodded to the CEO all the same. Kisara watched the waiter leave again, then looked back at Kaiba, wondering briefly if he'd brought women here before. She pushed the thought from her mind and instead said;

"I assume you come here often?"

"Occasionally," he replied, his eyes focused on Kisara. He hadn't even glanced in the waiter's direction.

She didn't know how to feel under his unbroken scrutiny. It wasn't forceful, but it was still intense somehow. It contradicted her first few meetings with the young tycoon who had seemed to be all cold fire and a force of his own design. Sitting before her now, he was far tamer, and yet something about him still exuded a barely contained power.

A memory flew to the forefront of her mind: the image of the Priest Seto sitting beside Akhenaden, gazing at her as the latter priest encouraged the peasant girl to enter the underground arena and release the White Dragon.

When he still didn't look away, Kisara felt the heat rise in her cheeks. He narrowed his eyes, and she averted her gaze to look around at the other shop patrons.

Their tea arrived shortly, the waiter setting Kisara's cup and saucer on the table before placing Kaiba's in front of him. He bowed his head respectfully and left without a word, aware that Mr. Kaiba did not care for interruptions. Grateful for the distraction, Kisara gingerly picked up her tea and took a sip. As if satisfied, Kaiba reached for his and did the same.

"Thank you, Seto…" she said with quiet sincerity.

He tore his eyes away from her to gaze up at the canopy of the trees and the sky beyond it as he let himself get lost in thought, periodically sipping from his cup. He shouldn't be this relaxed. He shouldn't be at ease. He should be agitated and eager to return to his work. He should be trying again to figure out a way to win against that blasted card she'd given him.

Yet he was doing none of those things. Instead, he was sitting contently across from a woman he'd sworn was a mirage the first time he'd set eyes on her in his office all those weeks ago. He was soaking up the oddly pleasant feelings that fluttered around in his chest and brought him a peace he'd never known. He wanted to be angry with her. He wanted to hate her. He wanted to storm away and never set his sights on her again; but he couldn't do any of those things.

There was almost a tiredness that had begun to take over his entire body and cloud his mind, and despite his better judgement, he found he didn't want to escape it. With one last sip, he set down his cup absently. He shifted his eyes to Kisara and found her contently enjoying the scenery around them. As he looked upon her, unbidden images of the past began to blur with the present.

He closed his eyes…

 _Even the full moon in the sky above him couldn't take away his pain as he looked out over the Kingdom of Egypt from the palace balcony. Though the war had been won, it seemed so much had been lost. So many innocent lives, as well as Mahad, Shada, Karim, and the Pharaoh._

 _And then there was Kisara._

 _His heart ached at the thought of what might have been. The scene of her self-sacrifice replayed over and over in his mind, and tonight it brought fresh tears to his eyes. She'd cracked open his jaded heart only to fracture it in her absence._

 _Perhaps she would never again be physically at his side, but she was with him always, having given her soul to preserve his life and the unfathomable bond they'd shared, no matter how brief. Still, he couldn't help but feel that he'd never be whole again, except when under the influence of his deepest dreams._

 _The nights were long as he fought for sleep, but sometimes when he laid there in the dark, lonely bedchamber of the Pharaoh, he thought he heard her whisper his name in a voice so sweet and gentle, it eased him into a peaceful slumber…_

" _Seto… Seto…"_

"Seto…?" Kisara whispered cautiously.

His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he was caught in limbo between the past and the present again. His heart hurt, and yet there was a strange joy that came when he opened his eyes to find her still sitting across from him.

He frowned.

"Seto…are you alright?"

He glanced down to see that she'd finished her tea. He stood and turned to leave. "Let's go," he said, his tone still strangely quiet and subdued.

Rather than protest or insist that he answer her, Kisara rose gracefully and followed after him. Kaiba removed his wallet to pay the waiter on the way out. Judging by the look on the waiter's face, Kisara guessed that he'd overpaid for their tea. She wondered if he was intentionally being generous, or whether he hadn't even cared to look at the bill he'd handed out, knowing it was all chump change to him anyway.

It took some getting used to, but Kisara finally decided to enjoy Seto's company rather than question it. She walked beside him this time rather than behind, knowing now that he wasn't going to snap at her as he had done during their previous interactions. Allowing the warmth and safety of his presence wash over her, Kisara smiled and took in the scenery. As they walked, they disturbed another flock of pigeons, and she watched the take wing.

Musing out loud, she said, "You know, I'd give anything to be able to fly…"

Kaiba halted, and she stopped to look over at him.

"Is that so?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Flight has been my dream since I was a little girl. I was quiet unhappy when I ended up with an aisle seat on the flight over here. I could hardly see anything out the window."

He closed his eyes briefly with a smirk. "In that case... Come on. I have something you'll want to see."

Having learned that it would do no good to ask, she simply allowed him to lead the way in a different direction. It wasn't long before she saw the tower of Kaiba Corp come into view. As they mounted the stairs, she glanced at the Blue Eyes statues that flanked the entrance.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba," said the security guard as they walked into the lobby through the revolving glass doors.

Kaiba didn't respond to him either as he continued on to the elevators. Using his key card, the door opened and he motioned her inside before stepping in after her. He pressed a negative number on the keypad, and Kisara watched as they descended below ground.

Emerging from the elevator, Kaiba led her to a metal door, swiping his key card again and entering a pin. Behind the door was a long hallway that was lined with other doors and a few windows into what looked like tech labs. It seemed to go on forever.

"I knew you owned a lot, but I didn't realize your company was so extensive…"

"Heh, this is just the tip of the iceberg. You haven't seen anything yet."

At last, they reached the end, greeted by another metal door, this one much, much larger. Once more, Kaiba swiped his key card and entered another pin.

" _Welcome Seto Kaiba,_ " came the computerized voice as the door slid open. Behind it appeared to be a very big, very dark room. Carefully, she followed as he entered the space, and within seconds, the motion-activated lights that ringed the room came on one after another to reveal an underground hanger.

Kisara stopped when she saw it: the Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet that was scaled to match the size of the real Blue Eyes. Tentatively, she stepped forward. As Kaiba reached the cockpit, he turned toward her.

"You made this?"

"Designed it; built it; made sure it was fully functional."

She reached out a hand to touch the cool metal, admiring the detail in the intricate, stunningly accurate areal design. Kisara walked around the jet, her eyes as wide as her smile.

"This is incredible, Seto! It's…it's almost as amazing as seeing the real thing." Unlike the holograms, it was something she could touch, and though it didn't feel like a dragon, she somehow felt closer to her spirit than she ever had before. She paused again when she reached the front and placed her hand on the nose of the cockpit.

"Well?"

Her head shot up to look at Kaiba as he stood beside a set of stairs that he must have opened.

"Are you going to get in?"

Her eyes sparkled with disbelief. "What, you mean-?"

His silent gesture was answer enough. Kisara couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face, but she minimized it as she made her way over to the stairs. She moved to step up onto them, but hesitated with another glance at Kaiba. He nodded, and she continued, climbing in to the back seat. She pulled on her seatbelt as Kaiba got in and retracted the stairs before lowering the dome.

He pushed the button on his collar to radio his crew and have them raise the platform and open the hanger.

"Yes Sir," came the reply.

Kaiba fastened his own seatbelt as the platform began to rise. Kisara watched as they ascended a shaft, wondering where they would end up. Above them, she saw the hanger doors open. Soon they had reached the helicopter pad, and Kisara stared out at the ocean, realizing that they were on a cliff on the upper side of the city.

"You ready?"

Excited, Kisara replied, "Are you kidding? I was born ready!"

He flipped a few switches to power up the jet. If she wanted to fly for real, she was about to get her wish. Kaiba didn't know why he was set on fulfilling it for her, but he could hear the smile on her face, and blast it all if he didn't like the sound.

The engine roared to life and rumbled behind them. No matter how many times he'd flown it, the experience never failed to exhilarate him. The anticipation burned through his body, making it ache for the freedom of flight, only this time it was heightened. It was as though an invisible string of energy connected him to Kisara at that moment, and her excitement only further fed into his.

He closed his eyes for a moment as the jet rolled forward, that voice returning from the past.

" _Seto."_

He opened them, engaging the thrusters. Seconds later, they were in the air. He didn't miss Kisara's sharp inhale as the quickly gained altitude before the jet evened out, Kaiba charting a steady course across the water.

For a long time, she said nothing. Her speechlessness was evidence of her awe, and her joy and fascination was so palpable in nearly choked him.

Kisara's eyes were fixed out the windowed dome, feeling as though she was floating despite the prominent noise of the jet engine at the back of the aircraft. She gazed out over Domino, watching the cityscape drift by, soon replaced entirely by a sea of blue that was slowly being touched by golden-orange.

She forgot all about her less-than-friendly welcome, and the duel that had become a power-struggle for control of the Blue Eyes White Dragons. All she felt now was peace and gratitude, grateful not just for the fulfillment of a dream, but for the glimpse into the softer side of the famed Seto Kaiba. Her heart was lighter, almost weightless, but she could have burst with joy.

"Oh Seto…" she began, realizing that she had no words expressive enough to explain either her thoughts or her emotions.

Kaiba glanced over his shoulder, seeing first-hand the wonder and the happiness in her eyes as she continued to gaze out at the ocean as it glistened in the hazy sunset. He was unable to stop the slight upturn of his lips, knowing he'd made the right decision in sharing the joys of flight with her.

It was strange, the ease of it all. Once he'd let go, too tired to be angry or irritated with Kisara and his reactions to her any longer, he'd fallen fast into something that felt too right, too comfortable. A stray thought nettled him, telling him it shouldn't have been so easy; reminding him that he hadn't gotten this far in life by being the nice guy—and certainly not by drawing any sort of pleasure from others. His happiness and his success were a result of his own hard work and determination. Why should he let this woman get under his skin?

 _He descended the stairs into the palace courtyard, his eyes focusing on something approaching in the distance. His heart leapt into his throat._

" _Kisara!"_

 _He ran to her, but had to stop short, resisting the impulse to reach out and touch her. She'd been running, and she now bent forward, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath._

 _Even in her exhaustion, she graced him with a smile that touched her beautiful eyes: a moment in time that was much too brief._

For the first time in the entire timeline of his life, Kaiba surrendered when he recognized that a piece of himself had finally been pushed into place, the emptiness within him slowly dissipating.

X-X-X

He landed the jet on the helipad above Kaiba Corp, killing the engine and opening the dome. He leapt out on his own, but released the stairs for Kisara. He watched her stand and descend the steps as gracefully as if they hadn't even been in the air. He'd half expected her legs to wobble the way Mokuba's had before he'd gotten used to riding in the jet.

She grinned up at him, but he kept his face impassive.

"Thank you, Seto. Thank you for everything. You really didn't have to, but I'm so grateful…"

Feeling uncomfortable with her gratitude, he turned to walk toward the edge of the pad. "Don't mention it. Really."

Kisara hesitated, but moved to stand beside him as the sun set further over the city. "How can I not? This morning, I never would have dreamed that this was how my day would go." He tried not to look at her when she gazed up at him with admiring eyes and a heartfelt smile. "I knew there was more to you than meets the eye. I'm…humbled that you were generous enough to show me."

He grunted, turning his head away from her. "Yeah well…keep it to yourself, alright?" he said irritably.

She only giggled at that. "Okay, okay, I understand. You have your reputation to uphold."

He pivoted and headed for the stairwell, pressing the KC on his coat collar. "It's getting late. You should get going."

She sighed wistfully and followed. "I guess you're right."

Kaiba led the way to the elevators, and they rode down to the lobby together. He walked her out front where she thought he would leave her to walk home, but she was startled to find one of his limos parked at the curb. When she looked at Kaiba, his stoic expression remained.

"Don't give me that look. Just get in the car. My driver will take you to your hotel."

"But Seto, I'm sure I can—"

He silenced her with a look that told her not to argue.

"…Alright, if you insist. Thanks again," she said sincerely with a bow of her head.

His eyes followed her as she descended the stairs and climbed into the back of the car, the driver closing the door for her before he walked around to the driver's seat. Though he couldn't see her through the tinted windows, Kaiba could feel her eyes on him until the limo pulled away, taking the roundabout and turning right out of the gate. A few moments passed before he saw the car roll down the street away from Kaiba Corp.

Once it was out of view, Kaiba pulled the card that Kisara had given him from his deck pouch, pondering it once more. After a period of contemplation, he decided that he would not make another attempt to defeat it. No doubt his efforts would continue in their futility.

Besides, if all of what Kisara had said was true—and according to his gut and his heart, it was—then there was no need to attempt to prove that she wasn't the missing half of his soul.

X-X-X

Mokuba flipped through the channels on the television, wondering what the point of cable was if there was never anything good to watch anyway. He perked up when he heard the front door open, abandoning the television and leaping over the back of the couch. He ran to greet his brother in the entryway.

"Hey Big Bro, where've you been? I was looking all over for you earlier!"

"Never mind, Mokuba. I'm fine," Kaiba replied, heading for the stairs.

Noting Seto's odd demeanor, he tilted his head, unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

When he mounted the stairs, Mokuba followed, stopping to lean on the banister. "Wait, aren't you hungry? You missed dinner!"

Kaiba stopped halfway up the second set of stairs to look back at him. "I said I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Mokuba. I'm headed to my room for the night. Don't be up too late."

"But Seto—!" He stopped short, frowning as his brother disappeared down the hallway at the top of the staircase. He supposed he should have anticipated that since Seto wasn't usually very social when he came home. Still, something was different about him, and Mokuba could only scratch his head in uncertainty.

Closing the door behind him, Kaiba pulled off his white coat and hung it up on the coat tree just inside. Walking further into the room, he unbuckled his belt and tossed it onto his nightstand. Moving to the window, he leaned his elbow against the frame and gazed out at the night sky. The dream returned to him, the one that had come when he'd dozed off at the tea shop: only, he knew it hadn't just been a dream. It was useless to continue denying the truth when he was unable to escape it.

He contrasted the 'dream' to his current position in time, noting that his thoughts and emotions were different from those of his pat counterpart. Instead of the pain of loneliness, Kaiba felt a strange contentment borne from self-discovery. It didn't quite fit yet. It was still uncomfortable and needed getting used to. But he'd surrendered. He'd seen no point in fighting something that drew him in and promised him something sweeter than power—a notion he would have laughed at had he not experienced it for himself.

Kaiba turned from the window and made his way to the master bathroom for a shower. Returning to the bedroom, he threw on pants and a t-shirt before climbing into bed with one last look out at the night. When he slept that night, he dreamt he was a boy again, flying on the back of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Mokuba sitting in front of him. When he looked back, a little girl with long white hair and big blue eyes sat behind him, smiling.


End file.
